credits_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Total Drama
Total Drama Island (Season 1) - 2007-2008 # Not So Happy Campers - Part 1/Credits # Not So Happy Campers - Part 2/Credits # The Big Sleep/Credits # Dodgebrawl/Credits # Not Quite Famous/Credits # The Sucky Outdoors/Credits # Phobia Factor/Credits # Up the Creek/Credits # Paintball Deer Hunter/Credits # If You Can't Take The Heat.../Credits # Who Can You Trust?/Credits # Basic Straining/Credits # X-Treme Torture/Credits # Brunch of Disgustingness/Credits # No Pain, No Game/Credits # Search and Do Not Destroy/Credits # Hide and Be Sneaky/Credits # That's Off the Chain!/Credits # Hook, Line, and Screamer/Credits # Wawanakwa Gone Wild!/Credits # Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon/Credits # Haute Camp-ture/Credits # Camp Castaways/Credits # Are We There Yeti?/Credits # I Triple Dog Dare You!/Credits # The Very Last Episode, Really!/Credits # Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island/Credits Total Drama Action (Season 2) - 2009-2010 # Monster Cash/Credits # Alien Resurr-eggtion/Credits # Riot On Set/Credits # Beach Blanket Bogus/Credits # 3:10 to Crazytown/Credits # The Aftermath: I/Credits # The Chefshank Redemption/Credits # One Flu Over the Cuckoos/Credits # The Sand Witch Project/Credits # Masters of Disasters/Credits # Full Metal Drama/Credits # The Aftermath: II/Credits # Ocean's Eight - Or Nine/Credits # One Million Bucks, B.C./Credits # Million Dollar Babies/Credits # Dial M for Merger/Credits # Super Hero-ld/Credits # The Aftermath: III/Credits # The Princess Pride/Credits # Get a Clue/Credits # Rock n' Rule/Credits # Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen/Credits # 2008: A Space Owen/Credits # Top Dog/Credits # Mutiny on the Soundstage/Credits # The Aftermath: IV/Credits # Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special/Credits Total Drama World Tour (Season 3) - 2010-2011 # Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1/Credits # Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2/Credits # Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan/Credits # Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better/Credits # Broadway, Baby!/Credits # Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water/Credits # Slap Slap Revolution/Credits # The Am-AH-Zon Race/Credits # Can't Help Falling in Louvre/Credits # Newf Kids on the Rock/Credits # Jamaica Me Sweat/Credits # Aftermath: Revenge of the Telethon/Credits # I See London.../Credits # Greece's Pieces/Credits # The EX-Files/Credits # Picnic at Hanging Dork/Credits # Sweden Sour/Credits # Aftermath Aftermayhem/Credits # Niagara Brawls/Credits # Chinese Fake-Out/Credits # African Lying Safari/Credits # Rapa Phooey!/Credits # Awwwwww, Drumheller/Credits # Hawaiian Style/Credits # Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles/Credits # Hawaiian Punch/Credits Total Drama: Revenge of the Island (Season 4) - 2012 # Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!/Credits # Truth or Laser Shark/Credits # Ice Ice Baby/Credits # Finders Creepers/Credits # Backstabbers Ahoy!/Credits # Runaway Model/Credits # A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste/Credits # The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean/Credits # Grand Chef Auto/Credits # Up, Up And Away In My Pitiful Balloon/Credits # Eat, Puke and Be Wary/Credits # The Enchanted Fraken-Forest/Credits # Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown/Credits Total Drama All-Stars (Season 5.1) - 2013 # Heroes vs. Villains/Credits # Evil Dread/Credits # Saving Private Leechball/Credits # Food Fright/Credits # Moon Madness/Credits # No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition/Credits # Suckers Punched/Credits # You Regatta Be Kidding Me/Credits # Zeek And Ye Shall Find/Credits # The Obsta-Kill Kourse/Credits # Sundae Muddy Sundae/Credits # The Bold and the Booty-ful/Credits # The Final Wreck-ening/Credits Total Drama: Pahkitew Island (Season 5.2) - 2014 # So, Uh This Is My Team?/Credits # I Love You, Grease Pig!/Credits # Twinning Isn't Everything/Credits # I Love You, I Love You Knots/Credits # A Blast from the Past/Credits # Mo Monkey Mo Problems/Credits # This Is The Pits!/Credits # Three Zones and A Baby/Credits # Hurl and Go Seek/Credits # Scarlett Fever/Credits # Sky Fall/Credits # Pahk'd With Talent/Credits # Lies, Cries and One Big Prize/Credits Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race (Season 1) - 2015 # None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 1/Credits # None Down, Eighteen to Go - Part 2/Credits # French is an Eiffel Language/Credits # Mediterranean Homesick Blues/Credits # Bjorken Telephone/Credits # Brazilian Pain Forest/Credits # A Tisket, a Casket, I'm Gonna Blow a Gasket/Credits # Hawaiian Honeyruin/Credits # Hello and Dubai/Credits # New Beijinging/Credits # I Love Ridonc & Roll/Credits # My Way or Zimbabwe/Credits # Shawshank Ridonc-tion/Credits # Down and Outback/Credits # Maori or Less/Credits # Little Bull on the Prairie/Credits # Lord of the Ring Toss/Credits # Got Venom/Credits # Dude Buggies/Credits # El Bunny Supremo/Credits # Ca-Noodling/Credits # How Deep is Your Love/Credits # Darjeel With It/Credits # Last Tango in Buenos Aires/Credits # Bahamarama/Credits # A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars/Credits Total DramaRama (Season 1) - 2018-present # Venthalla/Credits # Duck Duck Juice/Credits # Cluckwork Orange/Credits # Free Chili/Credits # The Date/Credits # Aquarium for a Dream/Credits # Cuttin' Corners/Credits # Sharing is Caring/Credits # Ant We All Just Get Along/Credits # Germ Factory/Credits # Cone in 60 Seconds/Credits # The Bad Guy Busters/Credits # That's a Wrap/Credits # Tiger Fail/Credits # A Ninjustice to Harold/Credits # Having the Timeout of Our Lives/Credits # Hic Hic Hooray/Credits # Bananas & Cheese/Credits # Inglorious Toddlers/Credits # Not Without My Fudgy Lumps/Credits # Paint That a Shame/Credits # Snow Way Out/Credits # All Up In Your Drill/Credits # Toys Will Be Toys/Credits # Stay Goth, Poodle Girl, Stay Goth/Credits # Gum and Gummer/Credits # Invasion of the Booger Snatchers/Credits # Wristy Business/Credits # Melter Skelter/Credits # The Never Gwending Story/Credits # There Are No Hoppy Endings/Credits # Too Much of a Goo'd Thing/Credits # The Price of Advice/Credits # Mother of All Cards/Credits # Duncan Disorderly/Credits # Soother or Later/Credits # Camping is In Tents/Credits # Mutt Ado About Owen/Credits # Simons Are Forever/Credits Category:Credits